


新漂流

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	新漂流

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

听说任昌均带着刘基贤溜走了，没人知道这事，刘基贤也不知道。

他只知道他刚刚录完音，任昌均发来讯息让他下楼，他花了几分钟，犹豫着咬掉大拇指边缘的倒刺，在沙发上把手心来回搓热，然后用自认为最平常的语气跟制作人说，哥，我出去吹吹风。

任昌均在楼梯口无所事事地踹石子，刘基贤看到有一颗跳到了正路的另一边，停在便利店门口的桌椅前，像饿肚子的流浪狗。

“鞋底该磨破了。”他说，站在上面穿外套，夜来香的气息扰动他的发梢，刘基贤有点晃神，他不知道首尔是不是一直有这种花，不知道花期何时结束，也不知道此刻的夜深到了哪种程度，因为突然感到疲惫，走了两步就停了下来。

任昌均没说话，往上迈了两阶，双手绕到他背后，把卫衣的帽子盖过头顶，拉紧两根帽绳，在下巴的位置上打了个结。不明朗的夜色不论深浅，总是适合被暧昧渲染，也适合渲染暧昧。

“出发吧，我们。”

上一次坐公车的记忆已经太过模糊，遥远如同那天的夜空。头发被吹乱的时候刘基贤才发现，原来首尔已经过了享受晚风的季节，夏天的轨迹在某场他没能淋过的雨中戛然而止，接下来只是冷与更冷的差别，即便有短暂的回暖和放晴，多点一线的室内作业也让他无暇顾及，他望着窗户的倒影，忽然反应过来，也许刚刚不是夜来香的错，也许刚刚甚至不是夜来香，是身旁的人换了香水，而他才察觉到。

你永远也说不清楚，为什么身处一座城市越久，却越觉得它陌生到无从谈起。任昌均打算去关窗，被刘基贤握住了手腕，他想让风不停下，让玻璃上的光影摇晃，脉搏在厚重的卫衣下隐约躁动，有的人需要感知和被感知，有时候虚幻的才最真实。

任昌均拍了拍他的手背，说这样会感冒，而他们现在是不可以能轻易生病的人。同样的语气出现在刚刚等公车的时候，任昌均说，其实可以搭地铁，但从出口到公园要走很长一段路，而他们是没有那么多时间的人。他们曾经能够肆意妄为，依仗年轻气盛的资本，下着雪照样穿破洞牛仔裤，大冬天脱掉上衣冲进海里，半夜起来煮着拉面等炸鸡外卖，或是偷喝藏起来的外国啤酒，爆米花电影放整个通宵，电脑主机嗡嗡作响，两个人打着饱嗝靠在彼此肩头睡去。

他们曾经有很多时间，能够分配给慢悠悠排队买票、进站和等下一班地铁来，剩余的都挥霍在便利店和自动贩卖机前，他喝香蕉牛奶，他喝巧克力牛奶，进站音乐声响起时他们不约而同地咂嘴，车门开启又关闭，他们啜着吸管继续等下下一班。

出发，还有离开的意思。他说，好像每一次离开再回来，时间就会变得更不经用一些。任昌均让他定义经用，他笑了笑，想说比如现在，但被报站声打断。

他没问要去哪里，可能已经习惯不知道目的地的旅程，或者说，他知道目的地，却常常不知道目的。又或者说，他不是不知道，只是不想知道，因为答案总是会出现抵消本意的词汇，“梦想”、“职业”和“责任”之类的，让人头痛。买了相机之后，他就很少再问这种问题，倒不如按下快门的一瞬间，至少本意能被完整地保留。

颠簸的一路和快门的卡顿声有奇妙的相似。没有无尽的黑暗，没有无尽的云边，没有什么是无尽的，公车像针线一样在街道间穿引，让城市和山坡，桥梁和隧道，平的楼房和尖的灯塔发生联系，以此勉强维系着一座座孤岛般的人群，不断的连接、暂停与分离架构起现实的分量，让人切身体会世界，体会光怪陆离的温度，这样当单调的脱节感侵袭之际，那些独自漂浮的岛屿才不至于沉底。

下车时又刮着风，任昌均从口袋里掏出发热贴，捂在刘基贤的耳朵上，刚刚好的温度。他笑着问什么时候准备的，任昌均说刚刚等你的时候。

刘基贤接着问，等我的时候你在想什么？任昌均低头踢开街沿的石子，它朝着熙熙攘攘的江岸滚去。他说，在想今年的初雪什么时候来。

越往灯火通明的地方走就越是热闹，沿途的小吃车排着长长短短的队，大桥下的沙滩上已经坐满了人，大家都在等待什么，任昌均在看他，他知道任昌均在看他，而他在看前面的几个女高中生，她们手里拿着插有爱心吸管的彩色饮料杯，身旁是格纹餐布和荧光灯，灯光映照着她们飞扬的刘海，笑容在手机镜头里有零点几秒的延迟。

他打开手机相机的时候，烟花和喷泉一起绽放了。首尔开始变得熟悉，前置画面里有风，有火焰，有亲吻一般的视线，有夜来香的气息。他没有按下拍照，而是选择了截图。

“为什么带我溜走？”

“初雪要来了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为已经到来了。”任昌均说。

也许确实存在某处神秘的交点，能企及须臾的永恒，像在汪洋中相接成大陆的两座离岛，其方位只有他们知道。

END


End file.
